I'm right, you're wrong
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Percy and Oliver had a fight. Percy wants to adopt, Oliver doesn't. This leads to Oliver being in a bar and Percy being 'touched all over', would Oliver stand for this?


Oliver was sitting in an amazing bar with a more amazing looking Puerto Rican man next to him chatting him up and Oliver felt miserable. Just thirty minutes ago he had an argument with his long term boyfriend, Percival Ignatius Weasley, and is now looking for validation.

"Oi, say, if your boyfriend of four years wanted to adopt a kid and you didn't, would you think that your boyfriend would be understanding if you said you needed more time?"

The stunning Puerto Rican man, who Oliver didn't catch the name of, looked at him queerly. "Wh-What?"

"Okay say you and hypothetical boyfriend share an apartment together and have been together for four years and both of your careers are going brilliantly and you can only climb up the top of that ladder and your boyfriend springs up on you, claiming he wants a kid with you, then what?"

"Err-um, why don't you want to have a kid?"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "No, the question should be, why don't _you_ want to have a kid, we're talking about you and your boyfriend here, remember?"

"But I don't have a-"

"Nevermind." Oliver took a deep breath in. What was he doing? He had just come out of an argument and now he was sitting in one of the best bars London had to offer with a wizard who was probably great at using his 'wand', and what was he doing? Talking about the row he had with Percy. Incredible, what four years in a relationship can do to a man. From then on, Oliver swore that he was going to have fun with this man, not sex, just a little bit of flirting, the wandering eye, the casual touch- just to relax himself after what he had been put through.

"So, I don't believe I have introduced myself I'm-" Oliver had to stop. From where he was sitting he could see out of the bar window and outside of the bar and across the street was The Lucky Chinese Fireball, a Chinese restaurant which Percy adores. Oliver could also see Percy going into said restaurant.

Oliver vaguely noticed the Puerto Rican man moving away from him, but Oliver didn't pay much attention to that.

Percy had stopped as a man covered his eyes. Oliver wondered who that was, and why he was so familiar with _his _boyfriend?

~~~0~~~

Stupid Oliver. Stupid Stupid Oliver and his fear of commitment. I just want to hex that idiot so that he can't eve ride a broom again! Or anything else, for that matter.

Percy was pissed and he wasn't afraid to think it. He and Oliver Wood had just rowed thirty minutes before, it ended with Oliver storming out of their apartment, yelling to the world that he would never want children with Percy. After making that statement and leaving, Percy had had to lie down on his sofa until he was hungry and decided walk to The Lucky Chinese Fireball; a stupendous restaurant in Percy's view. He knew he could apparate there, but he thought the walk would do him some good.

Four years. Even after four bloody years Oliver still doesn't want a kid. If Oliver never intended to have children, then what was he doing with Oliver? Okay, now he sounded like a bloody woman, but just because he is gay doesn't mean he didn't want children. You would think the opposite wouldn't you? Warm, friendly Oliver Wood should have been the one pushing Percy to adopt a kid, not clam and collected Percy Weasley to push Oliver.

As Percy was coming closer to The Lucky Fireball, he spied a pub. He would probably go in there later and drink two glasses of Fire Whisky. As Percy was turning to go into the restaurant, he could have sworn he saw Oliver, but before he could turn back around to clarify his world went dark.

"Guess who?" It definitely wasn't Oliver, there was no hint of a Scottish accent.

"I don't know, and to be frank, I don't really care. I've had an awful day and I just want to have some Chinese take away."

The hands removed themselves from Percy eyes. "Well that's funny I thought I held custody of this place?"

Percy turned around. "Jason?"

"The one and only! I would ask how are you, but you told me already." Percy gave Jason a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but it was genuine nonetheless. Percy took this opportunity to give Jason a 'once over', he noticed that Jason was a bit more muscular than the last time he saw him and a bit more tan, but that is to be expected after working in Australia. The one big thing that hadn't changed was the spark in Jason's eyes.

"How was Australia and when did you get back?"

"I got back from Australia two weeks ago and Australia isn't all its cracked up to be. Too much sand, surf, you know."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "oh poor you, having to go through all that."

Jason smiled, "in all seriousness though I'm glad to be back in England."

There was silence as both parties didn't know what to say next. "Hey, since we're both heading in there to have dinner, why don't we do it together? Eat dinner together, I mean."

Percy wanted to say yes, especially for 'old time's sake' but he already ordered for take away. As Percy told Jason this (also telling him that he didn't trust owl delivery) he saw disappointment in Jason's face. Then Percy said the most idiotic thing. "But you could get take away too and we can eat at my apartment." Percy realising how it must have sounded, to his ex-boyfriend and tried to clear up his meaning. "Not like that, I mean as friends, if we are friends that is, after not seeing each other since six years ago-"

Jason's laugh cut off Percy's ramblings. "Good to know I could still make you loose your cool." As he said that, the famous Weasley blush engulfed his face. "And make you blush like that.

~~~0~~~

Inside the bar Oliver seethed. Just who did that guy think he was, and what did he think he was doing with _his_ boyfriend? Making Percy blush like that! He could not be a good character! It seemed that Percy knows this man as well!

Oliver saw the mysterious man touching Percy's lower back as they walked in the restaurant and Percy let him! That was the last straw!

Oliver paid the barman and stormed out of the bar.

~~~0~~~

Percy waiting for Jason to make his order when a large hand took his own. "Wha-?"

"Come on Percy we're leaving, we're going home." The accent could only belong to one man Percy knew. Before Percy could argue, it had seemed like Oliver had apparated them home.

"What the hell was that?" Percy said irately.

"I should be asking you that! What the hell were you doing with that man? His hands were all over you!"

"What I do with him or anybody else, is my own business."

"The hell it is! I'm your boyfriend for fucksake."

Percy was confused, "just because you are my boyfriend doesn't mean you could just apparate me out of a room without my permission. I was going to have dinner with Jason."

"Oh, Jason is it? Well you can tell, _Jason_ to bugger off and find his own boyfriend, someone who isn't in a relationship, like you!"

Percy then figured it out. "You're jealous, of Jason."

Oliver's cheeks darkened. "Well you would have been jealous too, if I was being touched all over by a mystery man."

"Touched all over by a mystery man?" Percy burst into peels of laughter.

"Oh shut up."

"Ollie you know I wouldn't cheat on you."

"I know that, it's just that we had a massive row before and, and..."

"you were insecure."

"Merlin, want to make me sound more like a woman, Perce?"

Percy once again laughed, and it was infectious. After all the tension it just came out, bouts and bouts of laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Oliver and Percy knew they were going to be okay.


End file.
